Summer Hell
by ilovechesse09
Summary: A young american girl comes over to japan to visit her abused father over the summer only be kidnap by Naraku.Naraku also kidnaps young Rin.Can this Sesshoumaru put this girl in her place, or will her beauty win over his heart, and Dominance be the game?


**Disclaimer!**

**I do Not own any of the Inuyasha charaters! I only own the ones i made!**

Summer Hell.

Chapter 1 The Escape

Getting off the plain, of America Express. The smell of smoke in the air, the stench of Tokyo, Japan's workers, working their hardest to live and to survive.

It's early August, summer. The three months when kids get out of school to enjoy their selves, while for me, it's my living hell.

My mother divorced my father when I was twelve, and so the court decided that a little girl can't be without a father. So every summer, I visit him. But it's been five years scents the last time I visited. I am now seventeen.

As I get off the plain, a taxi was waiting for me. The driver was an old man, he stank to the high heavens, it was nasty.

The driver pulled up to two wide gates. On them was a black plank saying "Mr. Owen". The gate open, the driver pulled up against a three story high building, fit for a king almost. The house or more like a mansion was white, with a veins going up the side of the house.

A women and a man were standing on the porch. They were the monster's maid and butler. The women rushed to the taxi and open my door. She pulled me out and gave me a crushing hug. "Oh Kira, it's been so long, you have grown into a beautiful women!" squeezing me tighter, I patter on the back. "Can't….breath…" she lets go and giggles. "Nice to see you to Ruth." Ruth was like a mother for me, when I came to visit, but even though she was in forties she was still a kid at heart. The man in the black suit paid the cab driver, and walked to Ruth and me. "Hey Nile, looking good." as I waved to Nile the butler. He bowed, "Need deed Miss. Owen. The same two you." I gave him a smile. Nile took my bags to my room on the second floor. Ruth showed me to the monsters study room. "Good luck honey, you will need it." Ruth closed the door behind me, I looked around the room. No body was here but, myself. Their were papers and books scatter every where, and the book shelves were a mess. The monster's desk was also covered with papers and books, including his laptop. A Mac PC. I went over to it and sat down in the big red chair that was behind the desk. Cigarette ashes and buds were in a little ash tray, making everything smell so disgusting. I swing in the chair and stared at the painting of the monster above the fireplace. He was sitting in a chair of high quality, behind him was a woman: Black long hair, brown eyes, pale as a ghost, and she was very attractive. I rolled my eyes, and then I was sent flying to the floor. The monster was here now. I was holding my face where he slapped me. "How dare you sit in my chair, wench!" I sit up glaring at him. He was drunk off his ass. He came over to me, pinning me against the wall. "Hm, Kira those cloths is so discrete, it shows too much of your skin, I'll fix that." His hand goes up the green tang top I was wearing; his face was nuzzling my neck. "Stop, please. Dad, please." He wasn't stopping. He was gripping my breast now, it scared me, so I did the only thing I could do. I kneed him in the crouch. He was on the floor growling in pain. "I'm going to get you for that you wench!"

I started to run, I was in the kitchen now, and the back door to the gardens was a few feet away. I heard the monster running after me. I ran out to the gardens. The sky was black as could ever be. I trip over a rock, my face smashed into another rock. My temple was bleeding. "You damn witch, you come here now!" I heard the monster close by now. Just few feet away from me was a well. _Maybe I can hide in there _I thought.

I jumped into the well, ready to hit rock bottom. My eyes we closed shut ready for impact. But it never came. I open my eyes and bright purple and blue lights surround me. I was lightly put down. I look up and I saw stars. _So beautiful_ I thought. I climb the crumbly wall of the well, and when I reached the top, it was breath taking. Trees and grassy plains, the air was fresh like a baby's bottom. I winch, the blood on head was still bleeding. I sat down on the edge of the well. I brought my hand to my temple, my hand started to glow a greenish tint color, in a mere few seconds my head stop bleeding and I didn't have a headache anymore. I sat up, and started to walk in the woods. There was a trail so I followed it. "where am I?" after a few hours on complotting on that one thought, I remember my father being drunk and almost did the unthinkable. I knew he was a monster; he used to hit me before, but never this. I looked up into the sky and took a deep breath.

"Why the long face my dear?" I jump; I turned around to see a man in a white baboon suite. "I'm sorry, I don't mean any trouble, excuse me." I sensed something wrong, something dangerous from that man. "why would a lovely madden be walking alone at this time of hour?" he appears in front of me, I was startled, and started to walk the other way. "I'm afraid I can't let you leave my dear." I stop and look at him. "Sir, I don't mean anything; I'm just trying to get through. Please let me be." The baboon man just stood there, and out of now where I blackout.

**Some else's point of view. **

It was dark, Rin was ridding the two headed dragon, Jaken holding the rings of the dragon. "Jaken, set camp."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru." The green imp tides the rings of the two head dragon to a tree. The little human girl, Rin woke up. "Rin! You girl, come and help me get fire wood." Yelled Jaken. The little girl jumped off the dragon and started to run to get fire wood, while Jaken was behind trying to catch up with the little girl.

Sesshomaru looked at the sky. "The air tonight is full of miasma. Naraku."

"Jaken." The green toad came to a low bow, "Yes Mi Lord?"

"Watch Rin."

"Yes sir, but if you don't mind me asking, where are you off to?" Sesshomaru paused. "Naraku's castle."

Jaken looked up wide eyed "Oh dear, Mi Lord be careful."

Sesshoumaru walked off, leaving the imp in charged. He sniffs the air, and another's scent was in the air other then Naraku. It was strange, and seemed powerful.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**I know it's one of my first, bit please comment or something...i want to see how i did ^^..**

**and sorry if it's so short!!**


End file.
